


You Should See My Boyfriend

by youngavengerfeels



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngavengerfeels/pseuds/youngavengerfeels
Summary: Steve and Bucky are in a long distance relationship and that leads to a few misunderstandings between Steve and his friends





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked this idea and hope you enjoy this slightly disjointed fic.

“You’re the one that asked us to come see this movie with you, you don't get to have a bad attitude. Also you’re the one that said no when we asked you to come to the midnight premier with us, now you’re seeing the new Winter Solider movie a month later like a heathen” Tony said. Steve wasn’t sure when Tony took the time to breath but seeing as he hadn’t passed out Steve assumed the man found the time somewhere in that rant to breath.

“The movie comes out today in Russia and Bucky is going to Skype me right afterward to talk to me about it and I would like to actually be able to hold up my side of the conversation,” Steve said a little annoyed.

It wasn’t that he disliked sci-fi, it just wasn’ his thing. The only reason he had seen every episode of every version of Star Trek was because Bucky had asked him to. He had even enjoyed all entire summer long marathon it had taken to finish them all because watching Bucky enjoy the show and babble on about the history of the show and science behind the episode had made him fall in love with Bucky that much more. Having to watch sci-fi without Bucky wasn’t the same.

“You two are sickeningly adorable,” Tony said while mining gagging. Steve chose to ignore it since the trailers had finally started playing. The movie was alright but Steve missed having Bucky fidgeting in the seat next to him in excitement, leaning into whisper commentary and obscure background knowledge that of course Bucky would know into his ear. Instead he had to listen to Tony and Bruce debate how they would redesign the Winter Soldier's robotic arm to be ‘more badass’ in Tony’s words.

It made Steve’s heart twinge a little. He knew that Bucky would be right in there with Tony and Bruce discussing what it would take to get modern prosthetics to that level. Steve knew that Bucky would get along great with Tony and Bruce which made Steve miss Bucky that much more.

When Bucky had decided to go to college in Russia the insecure part of Steve had worried that without Bucky he wouldn’t have anyone. Bucky had been his only friend throughout high school and Steve had assumed without Bucky there to force him to be social, he would just sit in his dorm room and rot. It turned out he didn’t need to worry about not making friends. He ended up clicking so well with his roommate Sam, Steve wasn’t sure how he had managed to get this far in life without Sam’s sage advice. Through Sam he had met Tony and Bruce who he had clashed with at first but ended up becoming close with. No matter what his friends were doing though it felt incomplete without Bucky.

The movie theater was close enough to campus that Steve had insisted that they walk to prevent pollution despite Tony’s protest. After the movie ended the trio walked back to campus, Tony and Bruce talking animatedly about their theories for the next Winter Soldier movie. Steve was kind of zoning out but tried to pay attention because he thought Bucky would like to hear his friends’ fan theories.

“How do you think the Winter Soldier will react to the resurfacing of the Red Room that was hinted at in the after credit scene?” Tony asked forcing Steve into the conversation.

“I’m not sure I remember what the Red Room is,” Steve admitted not ashamed by his lack of knowledge. Trivia was always Bucky’s strong suit. Whenever Bucky would drag him out to a trivia night all Steve had to do was answer some questions about history and art and sit back and watch Bucky cream the competition.

“How did you end up dating a nerd if you can’t be bothered to care about sci-fi?” Tony asked incredulously. Steve shrugged and blushed a little. That was a question he asked himself often in high school. What had he done to deserve Bucky Barnes? When he had asked Bucky that the brunet had just laughed and kissed him.

“I guess someone had to be the brains out of the two of us,” Steve said fondly. Tony snorted and Bruce turned to hide his smile.

When they had made it back to the dorms Steve quickly excused himself so he could get ready for Bucky’s skype call leaving Tony and Bruce to go to their shared room. The RA had warned them more than once to keep their dorm room in good enough condition that it wasn’t a threat to humanity as a whole, but Tony liked to think their dorm room turned lab was more of a benefit to society.

Tony was running late to his standing lunch with Steve. To be fair he was always late to the lunch but when he had suggested to Steve to just change the time Steve had said no citing that Tony would be late no matter what so might as well keep the earlier time. This time it wasn’t his fault that he was late. He had left his class on time but had been stuck behind a the slowest tour group he had ever seen.

Arriving at the Union Tony was able to find Steve at their usual table. Steve already had his food because apparently his manners didn’t extend to Tony and was engrossed in a huge book.

“Why are you reading _Crime and Punishment_? I thought we left classic literature back in high school english class where it belongs,”  Tony said crinkling his nose in disgust as he slid into the chair across from Steve. Steve couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“It’s one of Bucky’s favorite books so I thought it was about time for me to read it,” Steve said. “Bucky said I’m cheating though because I’m reading it in English”

“So not only is your boyfriend a science nerd but he is a literature geek?” Tony asked incredulously.

“Bucky has a great appreciation for history since it informs the future,” Steve said with a shrug.

“When I was too sick to go to school for almost a year they thought I was going to need to be held back but Bucky spent the whole summer tutoring me so I could stay in his class,” Steve said with a sappy smile that was nauseating.

“God he sounds perfect. How did he end up with you?” Tony asked. Steve gave him a dirty look.

“Not saying you aren’t a catch but let’s be real Rogers you’re a handful,” Tony said because apparently he didn’t know how to quit when he was ahead.  

“I don’t really know how I ended up with Bucky. I keep thinking he’s going to wake up one day and realize he could do so much better than me. When he first said he wanted to move to Russia for school I thought it was all an elaborate plan to get rid of me,” Steve admitted.

“And people say I have a big ego,” Tony muttered. He had not meant for this to get so self deprecating. Normally that was his stick and it was a little uncomfortable to be hearing it from Steve. Especially since he looked up to Steve even though he would never admit that to Steve himself. Part of him wanted to find Bucky and kick his ass for making Steve doubt himself, but there was no honor in beating up a nerd.

“Yeah, I realized real quickly his decision wasn’t about me,” Steve said with a laugh. “We worked it out and I full support his decision.”

“Yes, we all know you’re the perfect example of a supportive boyfriend giving the rest of us a bad name,” Tony said eyeing the book in front of Steve.Not for the first time Tony wished he could meet Bucky just to know what he was like. From how Steve described him Bucky was some ultra sci-fi geek who dragged him to every science fair in New York. Tony had been surprised that was what Steve was into since he seemed to have a low tolerance for Bruce and Tony rambling on about their own projects. Steve asked him about Pepper and the conversation steered away from Steve’s mysterious Russian boyfriend as Tony rambled about his girlfriend.

With winter break right around the corner Steve should have been happy, but instead he was just missing Bucky like hell. He always missed Bucky, but this would be his first Christmas without Bucky. They had promised to Skype and do all their normal traditions like watch Santa Claus Conquers the Martians and listen to carols nonstop but it wasn’t the same. Steve couldn’t cuddle Bucky stealing his warmth while the other complained about his freezing toes.

His friends did their best to distract him, although stressing about finals is what actually did the best job of taking his mind off of Bucky freezing to death in Russia. Now that finals were over though he knew his friends were worried about him spiraling into depression. Which was why they were just now getting back to the dorm at 3am. Tony had insist on going to a frat’s end of the semester party which was just as painful as Steve thought it would be.

They were headed back to Steve and Sam’s room because it was the only one in clean enough condition to actually hang out in. Tony lead the pack with Bruce rounding the hallway only to find a man sitting on the floor in front of Steve’s door. There was a suitcase next to him. As Tony and Bruce approached more carefully now the man stood up.

He was taller than either of them with long brown hair that looked greasy and ung limply around his face. It looked like the man had been wearing makeup but it had gotten smudged and gave his eyes a dark ring. He was dressed in a leather jacket over a black t-shirt and black jeans tucked into black boots. He was glaring at them.

“Where’s Steve?” He asked voice rough.

“Um Steve I think there’s a man here to murder you,” Tony yelled in a confused voice.

The man gave Tony a look that sent Tony scrambling back down the hallway just as Steve finally got his skinny ass there. There was a moment where Steve just froze which was something Tony thought he’d never see. Steve normally vibrated with righteous fury, but in the face of this leather wearing raccoon man Steve was froze like a block of ice. Then he just launched himself at the man. It was a good thing Steve was so small so the man could catch him. Tony thought that he was going to have to pull Steve out of yet another fight but realized Steve was too busy sucking the stranger's face to fight him. Luckily Sam wasn't as stunned as Tony and was quick to jump in and defend Steve’s honor pulling Steve away from the stranger.

“Come on dude you can't just kiss people without their consent. Not cool,” Sam said looking like he was ready to take a swing.

“Yeah. Plus Steve has a nerd boyfriend who would not be happy right now if he saw you macking on his boy,” Tony interjected.

“Guys what are you talking about this _is_ Bucky,” Steve said poking his head out from behind Sam where he had been pushed. Everyone’s he'd swiveled to look at “Bucky.” There was no way this man was the same man Steve had been talking about nonstop since school started. Steve had described a nerd who spent most of his time in science projects or Russian novels. There was no way this was the Bucky that geeked out over the Winter Soldier movies and mother henned Steve better than anyone. Could this be the man that nursed Steve throughout his childhood? This man looked like he might have a place in the Russian mob. Expect he was looking at Steve like Steve hung the fucking moon so he must have some form of rose colored glasses when it came to Steve.

“You've gotta be shitting us, you have a boyfriend who looks like that?” Tony said flabbergasted. Steve gave him a dirty look but Bucky looked amused.

“You never told your friends what I looked like, babe? And here I thought you liked this,” Bucky said lifting his shirt to reveal abs that made Tony’s mouth water and Steve’s face go redder than a tomato which won him points in Tony’s book.

“Way to bag a hot one,” Peggy said putting her fist out for a fist bump that Steve returned with a confused look.

“What were you guys expecting Bucky look like?” Steve asked moving out from behind Sam to fold into his boyfriend's side. There was a moment where no one would look at Steve because no one wanted to admit their personal picture of Bucky.

“We thought he was gonna look like the stereotypical nerd from every high school movie ever. You know all small and weak looking, probably needs glasses and an inhaler,” Tony finally said because apparently he really was too stupid to have any self preservation instincts.

“You literally just described me. Did you think I dating a carbon copy of myself?” Steve asked liking totally unamused, the same could not be said for Bucky who looked like he was barely holding in laughter.

“You never told us Bucky was coming,” Sam said changing the subject before Steve could get any momentum for a rant on stereotyping.

“I didn't know!” Steve exclaimed.

“Merry Christmas,” Bucky said before leaning down to kiss Steve. “It was Nat’s idea for me to surprise you for Christmas. I’ve been missing home and won’t be able to come home for the summer because of summer school so I decided to make it by being here for Christmas,” Bucky said. Steve didn’t seem to actually be listening more interested in pulling Bucky down for another kiss.

Tony wondered if they had turned the dorm heaters up again because it was suddenly very steamy there in the hallway as he watched his friend make out with his boyfriend.

“You know now might be a good time for some pizza. It's on me,” Tony said the others quickly agreeing and shuffling out of the hallway as quick as possible.

“You know they're probably having sex,” Peggy said with an amused voice completely ruining Tony’s appetite with the image.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have so many ideas for this AU but didn't actually include them. 
> 
> Natasha is a native Russian studying to become a ballerina.  
> Clint is another American exchange student in Russia but can't speak Russian worth shit so is completely dependent on Bucky and Nat when they all go out. 
> 
> Nat actually threatened to personally maim Bucky if he didn't take his whinny ass back to America to see his boyfriend.


End file.
